The Research Management & Experimental Tools (RMET) core addresses three critical goals: i. increase efficiency by centralizing resources frequently duplicated across laboratories; ii. augment innovation by combining best practices across laboratories; and iii. accelerate translation by developing common platforms across research groups ranging from the basic to the applied. These goals will be addressed through three specific aims: 1. Develop a central human subject management tool. A secure web-based application will be developed to support all aspects of recruitment and scheduling. 2. Develop a set of core tools forgathering data across multiple experimental domains. A common, open source, platform-independent experimental software platform will be made available to support common tests across laboratories. 3. Develop a large-scale database for project data. A secure, robust relational database will be developed to allow co-registration of demographic data and behavioral data from both the screener developed by Core 1 (Human Subject Recruitment & Management) as well as additional tests used across laboratories. The human subjects management system will provide a secure way to address common recruitment needs through shared resources. Leveraging experience across laboratories will allows us to develop a high quality set of experimental tools that can be shared with the entire research community. Both of these computational tools, coupled with a large-scale database for project data, will provide a technical infrastructure that can facilitate synergistic research across a wide variety of laboratories.